


We go on.

by LoudandDangerous



Series: I wrote this instead of sleeping [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Just a little ambiguous, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Relationship, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Tyler looks into those eyes. Sure feels bad to feel like a third wheel, don't it?</p><p>Going through the years of a relationship through the eyes of the 'only' one who wants to be with Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We go on.

Tyler first announced his relationship at a table during lunch. "I'm dating someone." The way he swooned, grinned when he talked. That's when it had begun. The sweet kisses and how the two of them, Tyler and his best friend, had become three. Three's company ain't it? Tyler looks at those gorgeous eyes like the world is ending and he's with his love. His lover, beautiful hair, beautiful smile, smooth skin and the prettiest personality you'v ever seen! Hell, you had to love 'em. Tyler could write about love instead of fear. Instead of sucide. Instead of dying, instead of crying, bleeding, hurting, pain, alone, burning in the tunnel of religious guilt. Tyler was beautiful. All because he's in love.

 

"I lost my virginity last night." Tyler shrugs, grinning when he looks to the floor. "We watched South Park afterwords and ate popcorn." He smiles, thinking about the lovely memory of losing his virginity to the one he loves. "….we're planning on going to the movies tonight." He kicks a rock as they walk, soft piano can be heard throughout his thoughts.  _Soft piano instead of heavy drums._ Tyler loved the sound of drums. Soft piano sounded calmer. Happier. Like his love itself was an aphrodisiac, he was so high off it. Hearts dropped that day. Tyler had vowed he'd marry who he lost his virginity with and they way things were going, he'd be popping the question soon.

 

Tyler was pretty loud in bed, you know? Sometimes the used condom would rest beside the trash can when they were all together. Sort of hurts that being neighbors with Tyler would detail him getting it on every night and having to hear every second. Every 'I love you', every 'baby', 'kitten', 'your eyes are so bright and beautiful'. Rolling over and curling into the sheet, but it's hard to not hear the high pitched orgasm. Orgasm after orgasm. Eye roll until it goes silent. That's when Tyler is sleeping.

 

Third wheeling at a diner has it's ups and downs but nothing hurts as much as going your separate ways afterwords and behind, Tyler gets down on one knee. One knee and a yes is what accelerate running, makes it hurt more. The phone is call comes, it's not unexpected. "I want you to be in the wedding!" That hurts tenfold.

 

Standing at the altar, standing beside Tyler as he slips the ring onto his lovers pale little fingers. Looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, red hair, stubble on his chin and cheeks. Electric smile, the prettiest personality you've ever seen! Tyler looks into those eyes like he's never seen the sun and today is his first day witnessing it. So perfect. So beautiful. He recites a song at the altar. One he wrote himself. Love instead of fear, instead of suicide, instead of dying, instead of crying, bleeding, hurting, pain, alone, burning in the tunnel of religious guilt. He write about a butcher with a smile who cut him so far. Kissing his new husband is what makes Jenna feel terrible.

 

Standing at the altar, Jenna knows Tyler would never look at her that way. The way he looks at Josh. His  _husband._

 

Eh, _she just supposes that's the way the cookie crumbles._ Crumbles like her and Tyler's relationship. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing right now because my aunt came over and she's bringing up shit with my mom like stuff that happened in 1980.


End file.
